


Just my imagination

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hurt Jack, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Sad, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jack sees Ianto's shadow every day...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just my imagination

I didn't want to believe what happened on that day.

I refused to know what happened but I can't forever.

My beautiful Ianto Jones ..... I can't say it. Maybe if I think he's alive, then he'll show up. 

I still see him every day though. Every day, he's there just as beautiful as he was when I saw him last. Really saw him. The Ianto I see every day is just a figment of my imagination. I can dream though. Can't I?

Gwen asks if I'm alright and I say 'I will be. One day.'

She just looks at me doubtfully and talks to Rhys in a hushed voice like I'm not there. She tells me that I don't live anymore. I tell her that I'm constantly alive, but she says living and being alive are two different things.

I know she's right but I would never admit it. If I did, then Ianto would disappear altogether and I'd lose him completely. 

The Ianto I see every day holds me at night when I can't sleep, which is most of the time and whispers words into my ears. He feels so real until I turn the lights on. He's gone by then.

72 days and 9 hours. That's how long he's been gone.

I spend most of the time in his flat. I just sit on the sofa with and think of all the time's we could've had. Gwen has to come by and get me to look after myself once every few days but whatever she says won't convince me to let him go.

* * *

Today is just the same as the others. I got out of bed just as drained as the night before and I went outside. I looked around at all the ignorant people who could've passed him in the street without even knowing he was there. They didn't know he would never cross paths with him again.

I went back to the flat after half an hour and Ianto was there. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a confused face like he was surprised by how I reacted to him being there. 

I put on one of Ianto's James Bond DVDs and sat down on the sofa. He sat next to me and the two of us watched in silence. I put my hand out to him and he held it, entwining our fingers. He felt so real.

About an hour later, Gwen came barging through the door and she was about to say something to me when her eyes widened. She was looking exactly where Ianto sat.

"Jack...but...He's dead!" She announced.

I looked at Ianto and then back at Gwen. "Wait...You can see him too?"

Ianto stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't stay calm any more. "YOU DIED IANTO! You died and I've been seeing you everywhere." I couldn't stop tears leaking from my eyes. I pulled him into a hug and he held me tight.

"I wasn't dead Jack." He whispered. "I've just been gone. I was lost but I came back for you."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just held tight.

"I'll never leave you again." He told me. 

I slowly pulled away. "I didn't say it. I love you Ianto. " I was broken. Weeks and weeks without him left me completely broken. I didn't think I could cope without him but now Ianto's alive and everything I kept bottled in, came out. "Please don't leave again Ianto."

Ianto stepped forward and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "I won't leave you, Jack. Not after what it's done to you. I love you too."

After living hundreds of years I've finally found something worth living for.


End file.
